The Begging Of Th End
by evil people
Summary: <html><head></head>Have you ever believed in something so much but everyone says its not real? Well for Scarlet everything she believes in is real! But a bit to real.</html>
1. Chapter 1

** He cant be trusted **

_Please leave a comment and tell me what you think, this is my first story so I need all the help i can get ok thanks!_

"Honey you have to get up or your going to be late for school!" My mom shouted through my door, I roll over to look at the clock i notice its only 6:30am I close my eyes and then i realize im supposed to be at school for 7:00am to put the assembly together. I jump out of bed and grab my black ripped jeans and my black pierce the veil shirt on i pull my black runners on and run into the bathroom, I brush my long red hair and put black eyeliner on and mascara. I grab my back pack and go back into my room I grab my sweater and run into the bathroom again and put my hair brush into my bag "Scarlet hurry up in there!" my brother shouts through the door " hold on to your pants Jake!" I shout back then i unlock the door and look at him smiling sarcastically " oh maybe i should have a shower" i say looking at him. "I will drag your ass out of there Scar" he said narrowing his eyes. I put my hands up in surrender and walk out of the bathroom I grab my back pack and run down stairs.

"Hey mom I gotta go sorry no time to talk!" I shout running to the door I grab my house keys and open the door, " Ill lock it!" my mom called after me. I shut the door and ran down the street, it takes an hour to walk to school and half that to drive, well im a fast runner so it took me 20mins. When i get to school im panting like crazy but i keep running, I run into the school and jog to my locker I go to open it when i heard something in the class room near my locker._ No ones supposed to be here right now except me _I thought to myself, I walk slowly to the room and peek inside just enough to see Katherine talking to some guy he was wearing a black hoodie and a black shirt jeans and sneakers, he had black hair that just covered his eyes. He is taller then Katherine and most defiantly taller then me he had a lip piercing and he had chains hanging from his jeans, i couldnt see his face really well but from what i could see he was really pale.

Katherine was wearing a short pink skirt and a low cut purple tank top she has blond hair and a tan she has brown eyes and flirts with all of the guys. I leaned in a little closer to hear, " so Noah what school did you come from again?" Katherine asked in a cute tone while she twirled her hair. He didnt answer he kissed her instead, then he pulled away looked at the door so i hid behind the wall when i looked back i saw him sprout fangs! He bit Katherine and started drinking her didn't seem to even care! I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming, he pulled away from her and looked at the door again i flinched back but not all the way so i could see his face. He had deep blue eyes and a very pale face he smiled as blood dripped down the side of his mouth he licked the blood he turned back to Katherine " you will forget that this encounter ever happened" he smiled and pulled her hair in front of her to cover the bite. I ran out of there down the hall to my locker again panting again still tired from before, I unlock it and shove my bag inside at the same time Katherine skipped in the opposite direction of me and skipped out the door.

I breathed out hard feeling dizzy from what i just saw then I saw Noahs shadow from the class room my eyes widened and i shut my locker and ran towards the gym. I turned around just before entering the staircase doors and saw him standing there smiling at me, then he picked something black up off the ground I looked at it for a moment and then realized it was my sweater. He laughed and looked at me again " see you later" he said in a dreamy voice, I darted through the doors I looked back again to see him walking fast towards these doors, I nearly screamed then started running up the stairs taking them two by two when I was almost at the top i heard the doors downstairs open. "Where are you going?" I heard Noah shout as he laughed I bolted up the stairs again and through the doors down the hall and into the gym to see Kirsten and Taylor already at work setting up chairs and stuff "where were you?" asked Kirsten.

Kirsten is a short ball of sass she has brown hair with some cool looking blond streaks in it shes pale and has brown ish gold eyes she always wears cool clothes with little sayings on it, she was wearing black tights and a red shirt that said 'free hugs' on it. Taylor on the other hand generally only wore jeans and sweaters she has blond hair and green eyes she has glasses and shes pale.

"Sorry im late guys just got up late" i said as i walked over to the sound system area, then Noah walked in Taylor and Kirsten looked at him mouth's wide open at his gorgeousness. He smiled " Hey im Noah i am supposed to help set up the assembly uhh... the principal told me you might need help" he looked at me and smiled sweetly my friends giggled, " well you can help me finish setting up these chairs " Taylor said as Kirsten put the microphone stand up on stage she turned the mic on "testing 123..." she gave me a confused look when it didnt work " why isnt it working?" she asked me.

I laughed at her " I got here 2 minutes ago I can set this stuff up but im not a miracle worker" everyone laughed I hooked up all the microphones and mad sure the projector was working and then after everything was set up i looked at my friends and we all exchanged smiles even Noah.

" ok well were going to head out" Kirsten said gesturing for Taylor to follow, she did "ok well I have a few things left to do you guys ALL of you guys can go now" i said gesturing to Noah and my friends. Taylor and Kirsten exchanged girly looks and they giggled as they walked out of the gym, Noah on the other hand did not leave instead he leaned against the back wall of the gym smiling at me " you can leave now Noah" I said quietly he just widened his eyes and watched me.

I chose to ignore it and I started taping the wires together my foot got tangled in wires and I tripped and started falling I screamed as an instant reaction, I put my hands out to catch myself as i fell but i didnt hit the ground. Something caught me... not something someone, I looked up and saw Noah looking down at me smirking my eyes went wide when he smiled I could see his fangs. He was clearly not trying to hide that he was a vampire, he lifted me to my feet and untangled the wires around my feet when he stood back up I noticed how tall he really was.

I stepped away from him he looked at me cocking a brow, then he smiled realizing why i did that. " I know you know im a vampire I can see it in your eyes so dont do any of that pretend bull" he said and all I could do was stare as my red bangs fell over my eye, " im not going to bite you i promise" he said smiling.

I didnt say anything I just walked out of the gym, when i was in the still dark hallway I darted towards the stairs just to have someone slam me into the locker hard enough to knock the breathe out of me. I looked to see who or what it was to see Noah smiling down at me fangs and all looking me dead in the eyes, "not so fast" he said smooth and menacingly._ IM GOING TO DIE! _ I thought to myself _I knew it i shouldn't have trusted him! _


	2. Chapter 2: STALKER

** He cant be trusted **

_Please leave a comment and tell me what you think, this is my first story so I need all the help i can get ok thanks!_

"Honey you have to get up or your going to be late for school!" My mom shouted through my door, I roll over to look at the clock i notice its only 6:30am I close my eyes and then i realize im supposed to be at school for 7:00am to put the assembly together. I jump out of bed and grab my black ripped jeans and my black pierce the veil shirt on i pull my black runners on and run into the bathroom, I brush my long red hair and put black eyeliner on and mascara. I grab my back pack and go back into my room I grab my sweater and run into the bathroom again and put my hair brush into my bag "Scarlet hurry up in there!" my brother shouts through the door " hold on to your pants Jake!" I shout back then i unlock the door and look at him smiling sarcastically " oh maybe i should have a shower" i say looking at him. "I will drag your ass out of there Scar" he said narrowing his eyes. I put my hands up in surrender and walk out of the bathroom I grab my back pack and run down stairs.

"Hey mom I gotta go sorry no time to talk!" I shout running to the door I grab my house keys and open the door, " Ill lock it!" my mom called after me. I shut the door and ran down the street, it takes an hour to walk to school and half that to drive, well im a fast runner so it took me 20mins. When i get to school im panting like crazy but i keep running, I run into the school and jog to my locker I go to open it when i heard something in the class room near my locker._ No ones supposed to be here right now except me _I thought to myself, I walk slowly to the room and peek inside just enough to see Katherine talking to some guy he was wearing a black hoodie and a black shirt jeans and sneakers, he had black hair that just covered his eyes. He is taller then Katherine and most defiantly taller then me he had a lip piercing and he had chains hanging from his jeans, i couldnt see his face really well but from what i could see he was really pale.

Katherine was wearing a short pink skirt and a low cut purple tank top she has blond hair and a tan she has brown eyes and flirts with all of the guys. I leaned in a little closer to hear, " so Noah what school did you come from again?" Katherine asked in a cute tone while she twirled her hair. He didnt answer he kissed her instead, then he pulled away looked at the door so i hid behind the wall when i looked back i saw him sprout fangs! He bit Katherine and started drinking her didn't seem to even care! I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming, he pulled away from her and looked at the door again i flinched back but not all the way so i could see his face. He had deep blue eyes and a very pale face he smiled as blood dripped down the side of his mouth he licked the blood he turned back to Katherine " you will forget that this encounter ever happened" he smiled and pulled her hair in front of her to cover the bite. I ran out of there down the hall to my locker again panting again still tired from before, I unlock it and shove my bag inside at the same time Katherine skipped in the opposite direction of me and skipped out the door.

I breathed out hard feeling dizzy from what i just saw then I saw Noahs shadow from the class room my eyes widened and i shut my locker and ran towards the gym. I turned around just before entering the staircase doors and saw him standing there smiling at me, then he picked something black up off the ground I looked at it for a moment and then realized it was my sweater. He laughed and looked at me again " see you later" he said in a dreamy voice, I darted through the doors I looked back again to see him walking fast towards these doors, I nearly screamed then started running up the stairs taking them two by two when I was almost at the top i heard the doors downstairs open. "Where are you going?" I heard Noah shout as he laughed I bolted up the stairs again and through the doors down the hall and into the gym to see Kirsten and Taylor already at work setting up chairs and stuff "where were you?" asked Kirsten.

Kirsten is a short ball of sass she has brown hair with some cool looking blond streaks in it shes pale and has brown ish gold eyes she always wears cool clothes with little sayings on it, she was wearing black tights and a red shirt that said 'free hugs' on it. Taylor on the other hand generally only wore jeans and sweaters she has blond hair and green eyes she has glasses and shes pale.

"Sorry im late guys just got up late" i said as i walked over to the sound system area, then Noah walked in Taylor and Kirsten looked at him mouth's wide open at his gorgeousness. He smiled " Hey im Noah i am supposed to help set up the assembly uhh... the principal told me you might need help" he looked at me and smiled sweetly my friends giggled, " well you can help me finish setting up these chairs " Taylor said as Kirsten put the microphone stand up on stage she turned the mic on "testing 123..." she gave me a confused look when it didnt work " why isnt it working?" she asked me.

I laughed at her " I got here 2 minutes ago I can set this stuff up but im not a miracle worker" everyone laughed I hooked up all the microphones and mad sure the projector was working and then after everything was set up i looked at my friends and we all exchanged smiles even Noah.

" ok well were going to head out" Kirsten said gesturing for Taylor to follow, she did "ok well I have a few things left to do you guys ALL of you guys can go now" i said gesturing to Noah and my friends. Taylor and Kirsten exchanged girly looks and they giggled as they walked out of the gym, Noah on the other hand did not leave instead he leaned against the back wall of the gym smiling at me " you can leave now Noah" I said quietly he just widened his eyes and watched me.

I chose to ignore it and I started taping the wires together my foot got tangled in wires and I tripped and started falling I screamed as an instant reaction, I put my hands out to catch myself as i fell but i didnt hit the ground. Something caught me... not something someone, I looked up and saw Noah looking down at me smirking my eyes went wide when he smiled I could see his fangs. He was clearly not trying to hide that he was a vampire, he lifted me to my feet and untangled the wires around my feet when he stood back up I noticed how tall he really was.

I stepped away from him he looked at me cocking a brow, then he smiled realizing why i did that. " I know you know im a vampire I can see it in your eyes so dont do any of that pretend bull" he said and all I could do was stare as my red bangs fell over my eye, " im not going to bite you i promise" he said smiling.

I didnt say anything I just walked out of the gym, when i was in the still dark hallway I darted towards the stairs just to have someone slam me into the locker hard enough to knock the breathe out of me. I looked to see who or what it was to see Noah smiling down at me fangs and all looking me dead in the eyes, "not so fast" he said smooth and menacingly._ IM GOING TO DIE! _ I thought to myself _I knew it i shouldn't have trusted him! _


End file.
